Moving shadow
by Late-Night-Luster24
Summary: Roe is a girl whos an extremely beautiful she is more or less oblivious of it.She who has lived alone most of her life in America moved to Japan to finish high school.Roe isn't exactly normal she's not right in the head but she mean well I think.Warning I have horrible grammar/spelling and this story has very crude detailed scenes and a bit of yuri.please bear with me and read it!


"Hi my name's Roe people call me RoRo, Well they don't yet but I'm sure it'll catch on before the end of the school year...um well thanks I hope I won't cause you guys any trouble sense I'm kind of behind. "  
No one was watching me, all talking amongst one another. The teacher, I realized was holding my hand maybe to comfort me. Why, is it because at this moment I should feel humiliated for trying my best and being ignored oh I guess he's just being nice I don't really know how to feel but i think this hand is warm.

And by the time I opened my eyes I realized I was still in bed. New school jitters I guess ive never had to do a proper introduction before. Homeschooling sucks I wanna make friends I let out a big sigh I pulled out under the cover tripped over a pile of clothes, caught myself. found my way to the stairs gosh its quiet. I made myself some waffles I'm not really hungry but I read something that breakfast can make you a better person or more energetic or something like that.  
"Bing"  
I retrieve my waffles. Syrup I need syrup I drown my waffles in yummy goodness ,I dig in. I'm so excited, I haven't been to school sense second grade I don't think I've had a real friend before I'm determined today shall be the day. Oh goodness I'm nervous .I run to my bathroom and indulge myself in my guilty pleasure I smoke a cigg over my toilet and give myself a little pep talk in the mirror. "fighting face, get ready, get pumped...ha-ha this isn't a fighting arena this is a school "I chuckled. I checked my phone and realized in it was 7:35 I ran out of my room down my stairs and through my door and cringed at the sun. Then I hurried to school finally i made it to the door everyone was already inside i had to press a buzzer to get in the buzzer spoke  
"student staff or parent"  
"student"  
I blurted im in a hurry.I heard the door unlock i opened the door. What was my classroom "222" i think alright i found "200" and went from there i found "222" i knocked on the closed door "come in" a deep voice the second I opened the door i could not yet see the class though i saw a man reading the news and drinking a coffee he slowly turned "and who are you too interupt my.." he looked at me and slightly spilled his coffee. He is very handsome i bet hes what a dad should look like."Hey teach whats with the mess up, that not like you whos by the door, your girlfriend" a boy said loudly as the other students giggled then after a minute i swallowed back my fear i decided with all my power to make it into the classroom. Im so nervous I walked in the teacher was still staring and all the kids stopped laughing no one said a word.  
"um hello im Roe i just moved here from America i look forward to living in japan please take of me"  
I bowed i came hoping for someone to say something no one did everyone was still speachless with dazed looks on their faces staring at me they all looked flushed are they sick. Was this how you are supposed to react when someone introduces themselves oh boy i have some learning to do." please take a seat" sensei said .I looked around i found a seat next to a sleeping boy. As i sat down he woke up "hey guys why so quiet" he said with a big happy smile on his face so relaxed. This boy seems nice "Hello im.." the boy looked at me and all of a sudden turned bright red and fell out of his chair.  
"Ikito don't be foolish get back in your chair"  
Sensei announced. The boy named Ikito got back and looked ahead still red faced avoiding all visual contact with me. What am i doing wrong  
"now back to the lesson.." sensei spoke.

A few hours later you would think things would be better but no at lunch time all the students sat on the otherside of the classroom than me and just stared every once in a while .I finally got a good look at everyone though everyone is so adorable ive learned of 4 people i definitely wanna get to know Mami shes a little plump and very cute she seems warm she cooks her own stuff and makes hotdog octopuses and gives them all to her boyfriend Saichi he's very skinny and wears glasses he seems quite the bookworm and is always reading something even when sensei is teaching Wow. Akito seems like the class clown he was the one who made the girlfriend remark it seems it was while he was half asleep, it seems he is always sleeping and if not hes eating its quite entertaining lastly theirs Yumi she's very pretty and has short black hair I'm so jealous and she has her nails all done up and shes smells a little like tobacco its either herself, her dad, or her boyfriend so she might not mind my habit she seems like a very hot headed person she may try a little to hard appearance wise but shes anything but fake im sure she has people who love her alot, hey maybe ill love somebody to. Maybe a pretty girl ,the school nurse haha just kidding she's probably an old lady or maybe Akito the sleeping clown that stole my heart with a face full of drool and crumbs hmm maybe not. But before that i need someone to talk to me .Maybe ill try re-greeting myself i sat up everyone quiets never mind that. I go to sensei and ask" may i go to the bathroom"..."during lunch theres no need to ask" sensei says. Hes telling me rules, he accepts me! I cant help but smile and my cheeks warm up the whole class is watching it seems and i guess sensei caught wind of my happiness cause he flashed me the most wonderful smile and all i heard was  
"wow"  
and sensei went back to meanie-sensei. Maybe they were suprised by his shining white teath haha. I walk into the bathroom ready to give myself another peppy pep talk i look into the mirror maybe they think im too different i mean my hair goes to my hips maybe blonde is overwhelming are blue eyes out of fashion are my eyelashes to long. my breast are c's maybe they think im a human cow im a taller than all the girls but most of the guys are taller im not too skinny right? I guess when i was in America and I modeled once for the company where i got all my shampoos from. Maybe they used me as the before in the before and after commercials  
"NO"  
dont get too down on yourself you have only one cig and no blues get ahold of your self Roe. Alrighty i decided to head back to the classroom when i went back in i saw a few desks were moved to be next to my seat it was Mami-san, Yumi-san and an unfamiliar face maybe it was girl from another class maybe that was where they usually sat before i came. Oh crap should I leave .  
I turn around "can you sit with us" I hear an adorable voice call it was Mami.  
"umm if you want me too" I whispered while holding back happy tears. I went back to my seat and bowed  
"nice to meet you".  
"nice to meet you too" Mami and the unfamiliar girlsaid.  
" It seems i don't know your name what class are you from" I said  
"Im Kyoko from class B I'm friends with Mami-chan and Yumi-chan i eat lunch in this classroom" I looked her over she had long brown braids and glasses she was adorable i want her.  
"Well im Roe thanks for eating with me"  
.Then I realized after talking to Mami and Kyoko that Yumi hadnt said a thing did they force her to sit with me i feel so bad. This beautiful girl has to talk to me and I saw that everyone was just staring at us.  
"Um yumi so what did you do during the weekend"  
Next thing i know yumi stood up and ran to the bathroom. I went after i heard her throw up in the bathroom i reached into my book bag and got out my last cigarette and a lighter.  
"You smoke!"  
she said alarmed  
"you dont" I mumbled and was about to put them away.  
"NO!...no i do"  
she took it from my hand and i lit it."So do you not like me or something did i do something to offend you" I bluntly remarked .She stared at me god people like doing that in this school. Is she trying to turn me on its working nah just kidding.  
"no i dont dislike you at all its just hard to talk to you" she whispered  
"I didnt know i let out any negative kind of vibe..could i have a drag"  
"oh yeah sure here''  
I smoked a drag and blew it in her face "Honestly...your so pretty your ruining your face with worry lines,cute people should have cute thoughts dont be so negative about yourself ,being a badass is okay but thats as far as it goes dont push your self so freaking hard your good the way you are"i looked at her she looked shocked and at the verge of tears  
"well enough bathroom talk for today"  
"Huh um thank you for the cigarette and everything else" she mumbled worriedly  
"oh you didnt think you were getting a cig and advice for free did you"  
"wha-what" she whispered in fear  
"I dont have any money on me"Yumi panicked she was in sweats  
"A kiss will do" I pronounced  
"What! um Huh uh-okay'' she closed her eyes  
I took this moment to look her over not sexually i mean just look at her i noticed cuts on her wrist that why she always wears those bracelets i expected them to be there but some of them looked fresh i guess no one knows about this  
I kissed her on the forehead she looked so worried total virgin.  
I whispered in her ear "dont hurt yourself anymore you might think your all alone but from now on if youll be my friend if you hurt yourself like this it wont just be you your hurting, dont worry you dont need to be protected from yourself your still all good and shiny on the inside you just need a little more warmth so your heart doesnt freeze an lock everyone who loves you out okay sweet heart"  
i kissed her on the forhead for the second time i heard teardrops hit the floor.  
"Can i hug you yumi"  
she nodded i hugged her  
I realized we spent the last to classes in the bathroom but no one came looking for us i think mami and kyoko made an excuse for us.  
I walked Yumi-san home we didnt say a word really just held hands.  
Then i went home and took a blue smoked a cigarette did my homework ate a frozen pizza thought about yumi who looks like a sweet innocent young person, and Mami who is adorable and fluffy on the outside but is probably quite demanding from her boyfriend and will do anything for her friends i like Kyoko who looks down right delicious and simple.  
when i arrived at school the next day I realized my once isolated desk had three seats moved closer to one next to me was Yumi-san i guess she traded with Akito-san oh i guess he really didnt like me  
"Hello-Good morning" I said  
Yumi was blushing" good morning" she said in a loud voice  
Then I saw Akito he had a big black eye i wanted to laugh so i guess this was a forced situation i feel bad I might have to give him a treat later I licked my lips well I still want sensei . Class started and halfway through the lesson Yumi grabbed my hand shes getting needy good thing were in the back.I started messaging her hand in a circular motion and pinching it lightly.I saw yumi's face and she was bright red and shaking as i grabbed my hand away she looked panicked i sucked on my finger and returned it to yumi's hand she seemed suprised and held my hand again I continued the cycle then grabbed my hand away .yumi had a painful strained look and after a minute it happened what i expected Yumi started to touch herself in the middle of class .Pleased with her reaction i grabbed her hand once more and sucked on her cum touched fingers looks like shes on the verge of cumming i realized no one in the classroom noticed except sensei. Handsome sensei was enjoying the show of us girls performing in front of him then i saw it no one noticed because sensei was wearing his coat but he had a hard on for me and was penetrating "wanting" me. Yummy .I stood up sensei immediately  
"I need to go to the nurses office, I'm really not sure my way around so could you or another student escort me...whichever you prefer"  
I wonder what sensei will say, I look over at Yumi her eyes wide open her mouth is closed but it was filled with drool. So foolish.  
"Ill escort you, the assistant teacher from room 221 Mr. Medsuda doesn't have a class at the moment ill send him here kids work diligently"  
Sensei walks me too the nurses office I can't help but stare at it his large hard cock i can see pain in his expression. We made it to the nurses office.  
"looks like nobody here sensei, The nurse must be on her lunch break"  
"Then we should return to class" Sensei insisted  
"but sensei my whole body hurts it aching"  
I saw pressed against his pants his medal rode it was getting even harder,He might break his belt of.  
Crap he saw me staring i feel my face get bright red. Sensei grabbed my waste i pushed me onto the bed in the nurses room it had white sheets and white cheep pillows. I put my hand around sensei's neck and pull him against me.I want him under me I managed to throw sensei down on the bed and place my self on top of sitting on his pelvis. I looked at sensei he was red and was sweating he looked perfect.  
"Sensei i want you inside me" i said whispering in his ear  
He looked shocked but then he nuzzled his face into my shoulder. I unbuckled teachers pants and took of his boxers i saw it teachers huge shaft I caressed it with my hand pressing down on him his face looked pained with enjoyment i felt his testicles fill with his white juice.  
"No, Teacher we can't have you cumming yet save that for inside."  
Sensei nodded  
"Roe call me Kotaro, Call me by my name" Sensei Moaned  
I moved Kotaros Stick against my vagina penetrating us both. Kotaro threw me under him.  
"I don't have a condom Roe" Kotaro said with a heavy voice he was on the verge of tears from my pleasure I've given him .  
I planned for this i had a feeling me and sensei were going to get together ive wanted him sense i first got here, no one else. I reached for the small plastic baggy in my shoe I was tearing the wrapping.  
"Your one of those girls who are always prepared huh i guess i cant be surprised by your type,You get around quite a bit don't you" Kotaro chuckled  
Oh im quiet stupid aren't I,thinking he was interested in me obviously he just wanted a turn with the class whore well i am,so i cant be upset ,I wonder why i liked this guy even thinking of sleeping with him very childish of me.  
I flashed sensei a smile i hope he doesn't notice the tears in my eyes  
"I do dont i"I giggled  
i got up from the bed  
"sensei"  
I heard Kotaro gasp i guess hes a person who can get upset over a hook up.  
"I think everyone is waiting for you and i to come back to the classrom they must be worried,Dont you agree"  
Sensei stood up and we walked back to the classroom


End file.
